Barry Burton
Barry also had his own game on the Game Boy Colour which was canon! In this Wikipedia we can say that! Barry Burton was a member of the Special Tactics And Rescue Service (S.T.A.R.S.) and the backup man for the S.T.A.R.S. Alpha team. He was in charge of maintaining and supplying weapons for his fellow S.T.A.R.S members. Life Story It's a weapon, it's REALLY powerful, especially against living things! Before 1998, Barry was an airman in the U.S. Air Force, serving in the same unit as Chris Redfield, whom he became good friends with. Barry later left the Air Force and joined the recently formed S.T.A.R.S., where he employed his vast knowledge of weaponry. Chris was eventually discharged from the force and began drifting. Barry met up with Chris and managed to talk him into joining S.T.A.R.S. Barry has a loving wife, and two daughters living at Raccoon City at the time. Barry is also a known gun enthusiast and NRA member. When he came to Raccoon City to join S.T.A.R.S., he became friends with Gun Shop owner Robert Kendo. The two were close friends and often went fishing together in Stoneville. Due to their friendship, Barry commissioned Robert's brother, Joe, to modify most of S.T.A.R.S.' arsenal, including their side arm, the Samurai Edge. Barry had his specially modified to fire .40S&W caliber rounds. The Mansion Incident After a confrontation with cerberuses, Barry managed to escape into the Spencer Mansion along with fellow Alpha team members Chris Redfield, Albert Wesker and Jill Valentine. Afterwards, he helped Jill overcome several of the mansion's traps and creatures. However, Albert Wesker, who was actually a spy working for the Umbrella Corporation, blackmailed Barry to do his bidding by using his family as leverage. Barry began to eliminate any evidence that implicated Wesker and began luring Jill into traps against monsters. It was because of Barry that Wesker was able to track down and murder him. While in the lab, Wesker reveals his control over Barry, and has him once pull his gun on Jill. After revealing that his threat against Barry's family was a bluff, Barry knocks Wesker out with his gun. Jill, Chris, Barry, Wesker and Rebecca Chambers subsequently escaped the mansion. Raccoon City After the Mansion incident, Barry immediately moved his family to Canada, out of Umbrella's reach in order to ensure their safety. Barry then left them to rejoin Chris and Jill in their Anti-Umbrella efforts. During the t-Virus outbreak, when Raccoon City was facing annihilation, he took a civilian helicopter in order to locate Jill and extract her from the city. Barry came in contact with an Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service mercenary Carlos Oliveira (who was assisting Jill amidst the chaos) and was able to locate Jill in time to rescue both her and Carlos before the missile destroyed Raccoon City. Barry also details the guilt he suffered due to his betrayal of his comrades, and that he must temporarily place his family in hiding while he goes on to help investigate the Umbrella Corp. Afterwards, Jill and Barry participated in undisclosed anti-Umbrella operations until Umbrella's shutdown by the U.S. Government. Trivia *In the Capcom game Dead Rising, a burger joint called Jill's Sandwiches is a reference to Barry's famous Jill sandwich joke. *In Biohazard: Uprising, searching through Barry's desk will result in the finding of a "Jill Sandwich recipe". A rather interesting Easter Egg. *Barry makes a brief appearance during a mission briefing for the level "Gone Rogue" of Biohazard: Operation Raccoon City, being depicted as one of Nemesis's main targets. *Barry is one of the main characters not to be depicted in the retelling of the original Biohazard events in Biohazard: Umbrella Chronicles. Despite his involvement with Jill's investigation of the mansion. However, he is still mentioned in the archives of the game which confirms his part into the Mansion Incident as well as canonically establish that he is the helicopter pilot who saved Jill and Carlos at the end of Biohazard 3 Last Escape. *Barry has more than 16 years of experience in law enforcement and is considered to be one of the S.T.A.R.S. most exceptional members. He is the weapons expert who supplies and maintains weapons for the entire unit. *If you end up getting Barry killed he will drop a photo of his family. *While in the Air Force, Chris met Barry Burton, a veteran pilot, and the two became very close friends. As Barry was an enthusiastic member of the N.R.A. Chris was something of a prodigal marksman, they found something in common quite quickly. *In 2001, Capcom released a Biohazard spin-off, titled Biohazard Gaiden, on the Game Boy Color that starred Barry as the protagonist, who has been sent to rescue Leon Scott Kennedy from the STARLIGHT cruise ship which has been overrun by zombies and Umbrella's all new B.O.W. *Barry also makes the occasional cameo for the The Mercenaries mini games. Noticeable for Biohazard 5 and The Mercenaries 3D. *Barry was always seen to be equipped with a 44. Magnum Colt Python Revolver. *It was notorious for being one of the most powerful weapons in the original Resident Evil, and although a copy could be found, Barry's own was never attainable. Gallery Barry_ORC.png|Cameo Picture Of Barry Looking Young. Blink and You Miss It! Bio3Barry.jpg|You Know It. resident__lil__3_blame_game_by_comicbookpayne-d5ueeli.jpg|Comic. barryandjill001_by_poisonremedy-d753fs0.jpg|You Know. barry_burton_is_dumb_by_legendarydragon90-d396fte.jpg|Muh. barry_burton_samurai_edge_by_reddevil00-d3avxah.jpg|Barry Pictured There. Category:Male Category:Alive Category:STARS Category:Jill Sandwhich Category:Family Man Category:Saved The Day Category:Red Category:Sandwiches are Food Category:Back Door Somewhere Category:It's Really Powerful Category:Especially Against Living Things Category:Resident Evil Gaiden Category:Resident Evil Revelations 2